This protocol measures "cortisol production rates" (CPR's) in Addison's Disease subjects given commonly prescribed "replacement" or "stress" doses of oral or intravenous hydrocortisone. CPR's will be calculated from infusions of deuterated cortisol at tracer levels using mass spectrophotometry. Results from this study may permit more accurate dosing of hydrocortisone in Addison's Disease.